


Back Around

by videolyrics15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videolyrics15/pseuds/videolyrics15
Summary: Por que al final todo se devuelveNo se que hice para merecerme lo que ellos harianPero lo voy a evitar a todo costoBack Around - Demi Lovato





	Back Around

La vida me dio una oportunidad para evitar los sucesos que dañarian mi futuro , encontre la ayuda en manos de los que menos pensaba y el dolor en personas que nunca creí capaces de destruirme, pero al final todo se devuelve.

\- Stiles Stilinski


End file.
